gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Camper
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Worn (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = CAMPER CARS_TOURIST MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE |modelname = camper |handlingname = CAMPER |textlabelname = CAMPER |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 3 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 40 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 40% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Camper is a camper van featured in Grand Theft Auto London (both 1969 and 1961), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto London'' The Camper is evidently designed as a large 1960s van based on the in the 2D and the 3D Universe. The GTA London rendition is depicted with a design proportionate to the Volkswagen Type 2, comes with only one color scheme (orange with a white top) and with a front-mounted spare tire. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition of the Camper features a narrower body and lower ground clearance than its predecessor, and sports more variety in the kinds of accessories featured. It is almost identical to the real-life Volkswagen in front but is longer and with a more modern look in the back half and the wheels; it may be found in a variety of two-tone or three-tone color schemes. The San Andreas' Camper has no front license plate, only the rear one is present, and is a mirror-view (reverse) from the frontal one, even when the front license is not present. Like most vans in GTA San Andreas, it cannot be modified at any car shop. It can only be resprayed, and if a Camper has the peace sign in front, it will stay after respray. Sometimes, the Camper will spawn with a pop-top on the roof. The Camper features a wider variety of colors; the primary one is applied to the lower portions of the vehicle, the secondary one is applied to the stripes running around the vehicle and the tertiary one on the upper sides and roof. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Camper reappears in Grand Theft Auto V with a much larger appearance than the previous renditions, acquiring the form of a , specifically a Class-C motorhome, and essentially replaces the role its counterpart, the Journey, had in the 3D Universe. Given it shares the main cab with the 1st generation Burrito, the Camper is obviously based on a , with the large compartment that starts in a V-shape over the main cab and ends with a flat rear end with a large rack on the back. The Camper always spawns in white with blue, light blue and yellow/gold stripes with "Camper by Brute" text on it. The Camper also has unknown window tint applied to its rear windows as default.File Data: Although it is heavily considered as the successor of the Journey, the Camper only takes the role of a Class C motorhome, since the Journey returns as a Class A motorhome, but the Camper is newer and cleaner than the Journey in the game. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' In comparison to its predecessor, the Love Wagon, the Camper's performance in GTA London is slightly more acceptable with a moderately good top speed, slightly below average acceleration and handling, average weight. While valued as £400 in mint condition, the van cannot be exported as it is "too big". ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Like the Volkswagen Type 2, the Camper in GTA San Andreas runs on a small flat-4 cylinder engine. Acceleration and speed are among the worst in the game, as are handling and braking, which are also inferior with poor hill climbing capabilities but match the vehicle well due to the weak engine and bulky chassis. Also, despite its size and resemblance to a Volkswagen van, the Camper is capable of carrying only 3 people, including the driver; where one passenger sits in the bed while the other sits on the seat. It is probably the only vehicle that can only carry two other people. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Camper's performance is expected for a recreational vehicle of this size. While the vehicle can achieve good speeds, acceleration is below average due to its large compartment and the front wheel drivetrain. Its handling is average, roughly similar to that of the Ambulance. The Camper is powered by a turbocharged Inline-4 mounted transversely, coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front engine, front wheel drive layout. Like the Ambulance, the badges indicates it has a 4.5L turbo-diesel engine. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image =Camper-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Camper-GTASA-poptop-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas, poptop variant. Journey-GTAV.jpg|A Camper by the Vinewood Sign in GTA V. Camper-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Camper on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants The Mothership The Mothership is a variant of the Camper in GTA San Andreas owned by the weed-growing hippie The Truth. The only difference between the Mothership and the Camper vans is the unique psychedelic hippie paint job. When it is first introduced in the mission "Are You Going to San Fierro?", The Truth mentions that the engine block is held together with a macramé hammock and that it runs on 15-year-old cooking oil. He also claims that he purchased the vehicle in 1967. The Mothership's number plate reads "EREHTTUO" which is simply the phrase out there written backwards (a clear double pun from the saying "The Truth is Out There"), but as mentioned above, this "backwards" license effect is present in every Camper. The Mothership appears only during the missions "Are You Going to San Fierro?", "Black Project", and "Riot", otherwise it is not found anywhere else in the game. In addition, the van does not have its own index number and internal name, making the Mothership difficult to obtain using conventional trainers. Garages are also notorious for not saving paint jobs so there is a chance of losing the paint job if saved in a garage. It is possible to steal a full immune Mothership during the mission "Black Project", see here. Mothership-GTASA-front.jpg|The Mothership (Rear quarter view, with additional red paintjob). Mothership-GTASA-poptop-front.jpg|A "pop-top" Mothership with an additional black paintjob. Red may also substitute the black. Camper-GTASA-tuned.PNG|A tuned Camper via San Andreas Multiplayer, sporting the Mothership paintjob, Import wheels, and red color. Khaki-brown Camper A unique GTA San Andreas Camper with khaki brown paintwork is obtainable during the mission "Jizzy". The van is made available when the player is required to rush to the bottom of a highway intersection near Foster Valley to rescue one of Jizzy B's prostitutes from two abusive clients. The van, parked close to all three individuals, can easily be taken and stored in a garage, to which point the player may either choose to complete the mission or fail it. Unlike the Mothership, the khaki brown Camper will retain its body color as it doesn't utilize texture-based paint jobs. The combination of colors on the van may vary between each attempt in the mission, including a red-brown-black design or a brown-white design, but generally adopts brown in all its combinations. Of interesting note is that the van's lights will remain on during the mission as long as the player doesn't store it in the garage, regardless of time and weather. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy1-front.jpg|White, yellow, and brown. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy2-front.jpg|Red, yellow, and brown. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy3-front.png|Brown, and yellow. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy3-front.jpg|Black, yellow, and brown. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Are You Going to San Fierro? - The Mothership, Thuth's hippie modified Camper, appears for the first time in this mission, loaded with three tons of marijuana, and ready to go to SF. * Jizzy - A Camper is found in the mission, when Carl would rescue a prostitute beneath San Fierro Bypass. * Black Project - Truth's Mothership appears in the opening and the ending cutscenes. * Green Goo - Truth goes away with the Mothership after receiving the green goo in the ending cutscene. * Riot - Truth's Mothership is seen parked outside Madd Dogg's mansion. * Exports and Imports - The Camper is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the first list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' *The Camper is commonplace in street traffic, and hence is more easily available for the player to commandeer. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Camper is not as common as other vehicles that spawn on the streets, although it has some spawning points across San Andreas: *Occasionally spawns in Whetstone. (where it is more commonly found) *Always parked at the summit of Mount Chiliad, where a Mountain Bike and a Journey also spawn beside. *Sometimes parked at the Gant Bridge visiting center. *Frequently spawns around in Garcia and Hashbury, San Fierro, due to the "hippie" lifestyle of both districts. *Occasionally spawns around Ganton, Los Santos and other districts surrounding it. *Occasionally can be found in the southern portion of Las Venturas, especially Rockshore West, Rockshore East and around Last Dimme Motel. *The Camper may also be imported for $20,800 at the Imports/Exports crane at Easter Basin, San Fierro. The day it can be imported depends on the order you have exported it on the list (see the import list). *It can be found at an alleyway north of the safehouse in Hashbury. *Can be found parked at a diner in Juniper Hollow. (when wanted for export) *In rare occasions, it can be found inside the SFPD impound garage, though this is only confirmed for the PC version. *Sometimes spawns in Idlewood, either parked or driven. *Frequently spawns around poorer districts if already driving one. *Can be obtained during the mission "Jizzy". The player can simply save the girl in Foster Valley, then prevent the girl getting into the Camper but do not kill her, then steal the Camper and drive it to a garage. Return to the Broadway and complete the mission, then check the garage. *Can be obtained during the mission "Riot". The player can simply drive the Camper into a garage and then complete the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly seen around Blaine County. *Present at the Larry's RV Sales dealership near Los Santos Customs and the Discount Store on Route 68, east of Harmony. * One Camper may spawn with a group of plane spotters on the beach north of the first runway at Los Santos International Airport, just outside the Los Santos Customs there. *Several Campers spawn in the Beam Me Up hippie camp. *Occasionaly spawns when switching characters and they are on a traffic jam. Trivia General *"Camper" was the real nickname given for the VW Type 2 in the UK. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Sometimes, the Camper will have a paint job similar to the German flag, but inverted (red, yellow and black from top to bottom). This is a reference to Germany where the Volkswagen Type 2 was made. * The Camper in GTA San Andreas plays the radio station K-JAH Radio West by default when entered. * All Campers in San Andreas have a mirror flipped number plate. This is because Rockstar North (based in Scotland) made this vehicle. In the original version, the Camper had a right hand steering and right middle door, like all vehicles in Scotland would have. This problem is also evident on the DFT-30. * The Camper is the only three-passenger vehicle in the game, and one of four vehicles with three instead of two body colors (the others being the Cement Truck, Squalo, and Rustler). * In the GTA San Andreas beta, there was to be a light blue/yellow/black paintjob for the Camper. * The rear door of the Camper in GTA San Andreas appears to be a sliding door, but in fact, swings open normally. * The tail lights on the Camper are different between the PC and the console versions. Grand Theft Auto V *If the player manages to find a way to see the interior of the Camper, it will be just an empty space, similar to the Stockade's rear compartment (the best way to see it is selecting a Camper in a race in GTA Online). See Also * Love Wagon - Grand Theft Auto 1 counterpart. * Journey - whose Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas version is the counterpart of GTA V's Camper. * Surfer - Grand Theft Auto V counterpart of the 3D Universe Camper. Navigation }}de:Camper es:Camper pl:Camper pt:Camper ru:Camper Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute